Shinigami Game
by Bluesunkatsuri
Summary: People who use a Death Note can go to neither Heaven or Hell. They go to Mu. What only Shinigami knew, however, is that "Mu" is just the name of a special part in the Shinigami Realm. When Light Yagami wakes up as a Half-Shinigami in Mu, and finds something that can destroy either Heaven or Mu, just what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters.**

**Well, this first chapter is mostly introductions to the characters I will be using and the plotline. It's really not that good, but hopefully it'll get more interesting later on in the story.**

**Please review, tell me what you think of it and such. Ideas are very much appreciated as well, should you have them~!**

* * *

People who use a Death Note can't go to heaven or hell.

They go to Mu.

What only Shinigami knew, however, was that Mu was only the name of a certain place in the Shinigami realm. People who use a Death Note become Shinigami. A special breed of Shinigami, ofcourse. Half-Shinigami, you can call them. They look almost the same as they did while they were still human, but with the powers of a true Shinigami. They had wings, just like the others, they had the eyes, they were practically immortal.

They just didn't have a Death Note anymore.

Follow Light Yagami once more, as he continues his schemes, but this time as a real _god of death_.

* * *

'Wha..?' The young man raised his head, still in a daze. He remembered having suffered a heart attack, having died. His Shinigami companion, Ryuk, had told him that humans with a Death Note can't go to heaven or hell. They go to Mu, nothingness. But this didn't look like a nothingness at all. In fact, it may be a dark, dead wasteland, it was completely the opposite of _nothing._ Had Ryuk lied to him, then? Was this hell? Slowly shaking his head to clear his mind, Light crawled up. He saw several other people. However, they didn't look entirely _human._ More like Ryuk. _They're Shinigami!_ Light suddenly realized._ But how...?_

'Hey, new one!'

At the sound of a voice behind him, Light turned around. A young man was staring at him with familiar scarlet eyes and a focused gaze. He looked like he was barely more than a teenager. 20 maybe, but not older. He had half-long, messy, black hair. Somehow, he was familiar to Light, yet he could not figure out who it was.

'You're finally awake, I see?' The man grinned. 'Welcome to the Shinigami Realm; Human department. Kya ha ha ha!' He started laughing in a cruel, psychotic way.

'Human department? What do you mean?' Light asked, confused, as he took a step back.

'This is the place where Death Note users go. Mu. It's just a part of the Shinigami Realm, really. You, my friend, are a Shinigami now, just like me and all the others here.' The man explained.

Light looked around. There were dozens of Shinigami here. Had there been so many people with Death Notes in the past? Incredible. 'So we're Shinigami now, eh? That's...amazing. So, what did you use your Death Note for?'

'Mine? I never had one. Total shocker when I came here, you know. But I like it here.'

'Never had a Death Note? Then how did you end up here?' Light asked in astonishment. The man had just said that people with Death Notes become Shinigami, and now he claims he never had one?

'I have always been a half-Shinigami. I was human before, ofcourse, but...' He fixed his gaze on Light's face even more intently, and held his index finger pressed against his lower lip while smiling. '...I've been born with _the eyes._' He started his creepy laugh again. 'Light Yagami! If only you had done some more research on your victims, you'd know me!'

Light was stunned. 'My-my victims? I killed you?' Then it hit him. Why hadn't he realized it before? The man had seemed so familiar, he almost couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him imediatly. 'Ryuzaki!' He exclaimed.

'Kya ha ha! Exactly! You catch on fast, Light!' Ryuzaki laughed.

'Bu-but Ryuzaki, how come you never told anyone you had Shinigami Eyes? It could have made the case much easier for you. You could have won!'

'The case? You mean _my_ case? Or yours? The, er... Kira-case, was it?' Ryuzaki seemed slightly confused himself now. Then his eyes widened and he continued his laughing. 'You think I'm L, don't you? Kya ha ha! Then L must have stolen my alias, right? He called himself Ryuzaki during the Kira-case! No, Light. I'm not _that_ Ryuzaki. My name, though I doubt if you'll remember you ever wrote it down, is Beyond Birthday.' Ryuzaki explained.

'Beyond... Birthday?' Light scanned his memories as quickly as he could. And there it was. Beyond Birthday, the criminal behind the LABB murder case, who he had killed in his first year as Kira. He had ofcourse seen Beyond's face, otherwise he wouldn't have succeeded in killing him, but it had been covered in scars. He had been completely mutilated by the flames that had failed to take his life. Maybe that's why he hadn't seen the resmblence with L then. 'Right. It's you. I killed you while you were serving life sentence in california.'

'You did. And you know what? I think I want some revenge for it. But since you're immortal now, like me... I'll need time to think, I guess.' Then Beyond spread his wings -yes, even human-Shinigami had wings- and added; 'You will see me many more, agonizing times, Kira!' And flew away.

Light could only stare at him untill he vanished from his sight. Beyond Birthday... He would certainlly be a dangerous enemy. Now... He looked around, trying locate a certain Shinigami. Mikami had died as well, hadn't he? And he was his loyal follower in the Kira-case. What would he say now that Light was a _real_ god? Even if it was a Death God.

'Yo, Light!' A familiar and dreaded voice reached Light's ears, making him ty=urn around once more. 'What is it, Ryuk?'

The Shinigami started laughing. 'Welcome to Mu, Light!'

'Right. You could've just told me Mu was the same as the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk.' Light sighed. 'But it's too late for that now. Say, Ryuk, how do you do that wings thing? Flying seems cool, I guess.'

'Henh henh! Figure it out yourself! This is not my place, I'm leaving. This is for mere _half_-Shinigami, like you! Ja ne!' He was still laughing as he, too, left.

'Right.' Light muttered to himself as he walked through the wasteland. 'No one who is at least a little _normal_ here, that's for sure.' He was determined to find Mikami, even though he had never liked the guy that much. He was a useful tool, no more. Hopefully, he would still be usefull. He went through the list of people he knew had used a Note, and were now dead. Kiyomi Takada, Teru Mikami... his dad? No, he had never finished writing Mello's name. That's it! Mello had used a Note as well. Or had he made some members of that mafia do it instead? Anyway, Mello would be a problem if he was here.

Wow. Thank goodness L never got to test the Death Note.

Anyway, Misa had said she "couldn't live in a world without Light" (Yes, that would be dark. L had been right on that one.), so she would soon join him here as well.

Hey, hadn't Near...? No. No he didn't use that thing. And even if he had, he wouldn't die for a while yet.

Wait a minute-! Light was now a Shini_gami_. Death_ God_. Wow, he had actually become a god now. Maybe not the kind he wanted to be, but it was way better than nothing. And the flying he could now do! Flying with your own wings like a bird is the dream of every human, is it not?

Come on, wings. Just come out. Let me try the skies for a moment. Come on...

Hm. That was harder than he thought. Maybe later.

Oh, shit. That guy over there, is that not...?

Ray Penber. Awesome. An FBI agent in Mu? He should've remembered he made Ray use the Note...

'Ah! Kira has joined the damned, I see?' Ray said as soon as he spotted Light. 'Took you quite a while, asshole. But what're you gonna do now, now that you're dead?'

Good question. What would he do now? Maybe he could...

'I'm gonna get myself a Death Note again and give it to a human, ofcourse. And I'll take over as the Shinigami King. Simple as that.'

'Sssuuuure. Go ahead, dumbass. Like you'll succeede, hah! And why would you want to be _Shinigami King_, for Mu's sake? Seems like a boring job.'

'Ryuk once told me the Shinigami King can kill a human _multiple times._ I'm gonna get revenge on Near, ofcourse.'

Ray suddenly seemed interrested. 'Near? You mean that boy who thinks he's L? Would be cool if he died. I've been watching the case for years, you see, and he creeped me out.' He turned and walked away, glancing over his shoulder to Light briefly. 'You know what? I wish you luck on killing that albino-creep. I'll watch with utmost interest. Kira, now a real "god", trying to continue his evil schemes even from the afterlife!'

Light watched him go. Ray Penber... his enemy once again, maybe? Or maybe someone who'd work with him, since they were both half-Shinigami now. Only time could tell. Now, Light only wondered who'd be the next person he'd meet. Walking for what seemed to be hours, perhaps even days, he was completely alone. No Misa, no Mikami, no Ryuk, Ray or Beyond. No one. The wasteland kept going on for what seemed like forever.

Or did it?

After a long time of walking and thinking, Light graduadly saw the sand that made the ground becoming lighter. Instead of a dull gray and black, there were specks of light brown here and there. So there _was_ an end to this wasteland? Curious, he started running. And eventually, he even saw bits of green. Not grass, maybe moss, or something else. But _green_, showing signs of life in this world. Many minutes later, maybe hours -time didn't matter in this world- he finally arived on something like a meadow. The sky was bright, though you could occasionally see a dark cloud floating in it. But further away, where the meadow spread into something seemingly-endless, like the wasteland of Mu, even the clouds were gone.

'Welcome to the border.'

An achingly familiar voice sounded from somewhere beside Light. Unable to move, he kept on staring at the neverending meadow. He managed to speak eventually, but his voice sounded hoarse and weak. 'Hello...L.'

Smirking, the man went to stand in front of Light, staring at his old enemy with mocking eyes. 'Good to see you again, Light-kun.' He said, a sarcastic undertone in his usually-emotionless voice. But the amusement was easiest to hear. Amusement over the fact that, despite that he had been dead for six years, he had won in the end. Near was his successor, represented him. And Near had won.

Light glared at him, but couldn't surpress a smirk himself. 'Yes, absolutely. And, may I ask; what do you mean with "border"?' He asked, though he somehow guessed that he knew the answer already. So when the answer came, he only nodded, not surprised.

'This, my friend, is the border between Mu and Heaven. You cannot cross it completely, and neither can I. But on this spot, where the two worlds collide somewhat, we can meet eachother, speak to eachother.' He spread his pure-white wings (wow, even _he_ had wings, like all the Shinigami) and added, threatening; 'And, should it be necessary, good and evil can literally have a war in here. This can easily be a battlefield.' He leaned closer to Light, lowering his voice to a threatening, somewhat challenging whisper. 'And should it give you any _stupid_ ideas, knowing that, just know that _Heaven_ has countless of inhabitants, all willing to battle you if it means erasing evil for good. Compared to us, I bet all of you _Shinigami_ are having too much space in your... "world", or whatever you like to call _that._'

'That's alright. Just _who_ are willing to fight us, if I may ask?'

'Many. But I'll list only those who you know, or were involved in your case or my life. Surely I wouldn't want to scare poor Light-kun already?' He laughed, sounding somewhat like Beyond had, just not evil. 'First, there's me. Then you have Ukita, from the Task Force, Naomi Misora, Watari, Mello, Matt, A... even your own dear father, Soichiro Yagami. Pretty much every member of the SPK that was killed by Mello's mafia is here, too. And you have... yourself, Mikami, Misa, Beyond, Higuchi... oh? Is that everyone already? I guess so, hm?'

Certainly not, my best L. Certainly not... Light bared his teeth in a grin. 'Maybe. Maybe not. But if I guessed right, does this mean that our war is far from over, L? If so, I gladly accept your challenge. Let the war begin!' And with that, he spread his own, raven-black wings (He finally figured out how to do it) and flew up, hovering above his old enemy for a moment, then flying back to his own world. To Mu.

The war was on. Now he just needed to find people to fight at his side, and prepare for the first battle.


	2. Chapter 2

'Everyone, I'd like to thank you for taking some time off of your... er, "busy" schedules, to listen to what I have to say.' Light began, adressing a huge crowd of half- as well as full Shinigami. He was amazed they had even come. 'Now, the news I have to tell is something that affects every single one of you, human and Shinigami alike. I hope you're all in for a war with Heaven, because that's just what's going to happen.'

'A war with Heaven? Sounds interesting.' One of the Shinigami said. Others quickly mumbled their agreement, excitement filling every sound they made. This was going too well.

'You really think so, then?' Light asked, grinning. 'Then, am I right to asume that you're all gonna fight against those light-loving, _"pure"_ idiots?'

'You bet you are, Kami-sama!' That was Mikami. So he _was_ here after all.

'Now that'd be fun,' Beyond said, high-pitched and grinning. Insanity shone in his red eyes. 'Just remember that L's _mine!_ Kyahahaha!'

All the Shinigami were now shouting their agreement. Even Ray. 'Heaven is too light. Everytime I get close to it, it simply blinds me. Light is just somehting that shouldn't exist in the worlds of afterlife. Don't you agree, Shinigami?' As he said that, he narrowed his eyes at Light, who felt a shiver go down his spine at the double meaning of those words. For a brief moment, he had believed him to actually be on _his_ side, but now that thought seemed hopelessly foolish.

Suddenly, a Shinigami rose from where he sat in the shadows. His body resembled a skeleton made out of gems and gold, and he looked like one of the most important Shinigami in the whole Realm. One or two Shinigami even gasped in surprise. 'Jastin!'

"Jastin" looked directly at Light. 'Light Yagami, never before has a war threatened the Shinigami Realm. This place has always been, somehow, peaceful. I will fight alongside you and the rest of my kind, but if this "war" of yours threatens to destroy this world, I'll kill you.' He said, meaning every word he spoke.

'That is fine with me, Jastin. A fair deal.' They weren't going to fail, anyway. Both "races" could fly, ofcourse, but what else could _humans _from _Heaven_, of all places, possibly do? Shinigami had many powers not even they were all aware of. Not to mention that most of them had claws, or at least unnaturally long nails, like Ryuk. They should be able to win, no matter what, and Light'd be fine. Yet, he narrowed his eyes when looking at Jastin. The golden Shinigami somehow reminded him of a certain white-grey and purple one.

Rem.

She had always threatened him. "If anything happens to Misa-san, I'll kill you" 'Misa-san should stay out of this, safe and happy, or else..."

Always. Now, Jastin seemed to threaten him in exactly the same way. But at the same time, he didn't worry at all. He was a Shinigami now, after all, and Shinigami could only be killed by themselves (falling in love), for all he knew.

Slowly, every Shinigami left, muttering about the upcoming war. It was too easy to detect the excitement in their voices, and for once, they all crowded together, practicing battle moves, instead of gambling and sleeping, wandering around the wasteland an other useless things.

Light had actually given the Shinigami a purpose, something to look forward to, a reason to do more than usuall. He sat down on the boulder where he had spoken from, looking over the Shinigami, grinning satisfactioned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar shadow approach in the air, landing beside him.

'What do you think, Ryuk? I actually succeeded in making them do somehting.' He said, his voice quiet and smooth. They way he had always sounded when things were going according to plan.

'...You did, Light. That's a miracle on it's own.' Ryuk answered raspingly. There wasn't a trace of the humor he always had, the laugh he laughed every single day. He was serious for a change, something that bothered Light. A serious Ryuk was something to be feared. 'But this war... it's all because of your personal battle with L, isn't it?'

'Indeed. And to be honest, it was _L_ who started this, not me. _He_ was talking about the Border being a suitable battlefield. He challenged me, and I merely accepted.'

'Driving everyone in here to go with you.' Ryuk added. 'Jastin was right; War has never been existent in this world, and I would prefer it to stay that way.' He fell silent, looking at his fellow Shinigami. But unlike Light, he was only worried. _He has no idea of what Heaven can do..._

'Light, you can go on with your plans, I won't stop you.' He decided after a minute. 'But I won't help you, either.' And with that, he flew away, leaving Light to stare after him._ What did he mean by that?_


End file.
